Who are you? Where are you?
by KagamiPiyo
Summary: Len Kagamine heard a beautiful angelic voice inside class 2-B.He peeked in but that mysterious singer was already gone.Will he be able to find her? LenxRin and other pairings...Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first fanfic here…so please be can criticize but not that harsh.I want to know what you guys will think in my first fanfic….~ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:A Voice<p>

A blond girl wakes up early in the morning, well not actually…It's 7:30 am! And school starts in 30 minutes! She took a bath, changed clothes and went off to school. Luckily she arrived there before the bell rang. Rin was walking down the hallway when she saw Miku Sune. Miku Sune is the most popular and perfect girl. She's the pride and joy of the school. While Rin, is just a normal student who gets average grades and is always trying to stay invisible from others. Miku passed by Rin and gave her a mocking smile while running toward a boy. A guy who is a sucker for Miku's charm. Miku is a player! Rin ignored the mocking smile she gave her and went her way until Rin bumped into Len Avadonia!

Len Avadonia is the most popular guy in school, girls say he's handsome, cute, has a great personality and most of all a heart throb! Len quickly stood up and held out his hand saying "Are you alright…um…" "Rin, Rin Lucifen Autriche but you can call me Rin" "Oh alright…Are you okay Rin?" "Yes, I'm fine and sorry for bumping into you" "No! It should be me who should say sorry!" "No it's alright, Anyway I better get to class" "Oh yeah…Nice meeting you Rin" "You as well". Rin and Len waved goodbye and Len went his way.

In the corner of Rin's eye, she saw Miku giving her an evil glare, Rin just shrugged it off and went her way again. She arrived at the classroom and quickly sat down until all her classmate's swarmed over her desk saying "I'm jealous that you got to talk and hold Len's hand!" "Rin, you've been given an evil glare by Miku!" "Meaning?" Rin asked "Don't you know? Len and Miku were dating before!". That last sentence made her feel something ache in her heart until "Well that was the past. He and Miku broke up a year ago. Len found out that she's only dating him so that her popularity would rise more…but I don't know whether Miku still likes Len or not". That seemed to lessen the pain in Rin's aching heart.

Class started soon after that. Everyone went to their seats while Rin was still thinking that…THE Len Avadonia bumped into her and even her her hand. She didn't even realize she was blushing until Luka poked her cheek and laughed at her while making Rin even more flustered of embarrassment for zoning out. But deep down inside Rin wished she could see Len again and she's a little bit angry at Luka for snapping out her fantasy…

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about this story? I hoped you enjoyed it…I used this for English class XD This was so weird but hey! at least it was accepted…Haha!<br>Anyway Review! I would be happy if you gave your honest opinion but don't be too harsh…  
>JA NE~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hello~...I hope You still would all be nice and tell if this is good 's hard to write in third person and tell me your opinion on it! (_ _)**

* * *

><p>After bumping with Rin in the hallway, Len was dozing off more than usual. Until his friend Kaito snapped him out of his daze saying "Hey Len! You're dozing off more than usual, why?" "You're not with Jillian?" "Nah…She said she wants to hang out with Jezreel so yeah. Len tell me why your dozing off than usual" "Well, I met this girl in the hallways" "Describe her for me! I might know who she is!" "Let's see…She has blond hair, azure eyes like mine, three bobby pins and two low pigtail because she has short hair" "Hmmm…did you mean Rin Lucifen Autriche?" "Yeah, You know her?" "Well she's kind of popular too because of her cute attributes…Wait Len! You like her?!" "No…she's just interesting". With that Kaito didn't ask any further but instead went to his girlfriend Jillian and her friend, Jezreel.<br>~TIME SKIP~  
>It was already lunch time. Len was just passing by the 2-A classroom until he heard someone sing. Len was mesmerized by how beautifully this girl sings, until the voice stopped midway. He went inside and saw no one, she might have already left from the other doorway. Len was completely mesmerized to the point that he wants to meet her in person.<p>

~AT THE CAFETERIA~  
>Miku's completely enraged right now! The girl with blond hair was flirting with HER Len! Len on the other hand was talking to her happily. Miku started hating them! Ney said "Miku don't tell me you're still thinking about him?" "How can I not think about him?! He's the first man to even sway my heart!" "True, but he broke up with you remember?" "I know…So you don't have to rub it in Ney!" "I know I know Miku". Ney went back to her texting until Luka and Jezreel came "Hey Miku! Ney!" "Hey Jezreel,Luka…" "Do you have a problem Miku?" Luka asked "Yeah…Just Len, Luka" "Miku…Len broke up with you remember? So stop thinking of him" "I told you so~" Ney interrupted. Miku gave Ney a glare and Ney just shrugged it off until Luka said "Then Miku how about you move on and date-" "Date Kaito!" Jezreel cut Luka's statement and finished it for her "No thanks Luka". Jezreel looked at her watch and said "Luka we have to go! The break up of Jillian and Kaito is about to start!" and she dragged Luka away. Miku was looking around for pink locks but instead found the girl with blond hair writing something in her notebook. Miku stood up and the bell rang.<p>

The girl stood up quickly too but forgot her notebook, Miku went to the table and took her notebook browsing and reading. "Pfft!" Miku laughed "She makes lyrics? haha! this are all corny!" She and Ney walked the hallways to go to their next class until they saw the girl running towards them. They stopped walking and the girl took her notebook from Miku's grasp. Now that she had a good look on her she is kinda cute and has the same blond and azure eyes like Len. She quickly realized what she did and said "I'm so sorry Miku! And thank you for finding my notebook, see you!" and then she ran to her next class leaving Miku and Ney dumbfounded.

Rin's next subject is Science and she's so late! When she arrived she was lucky the teacher wasn't there yet so she took her seat next to Len. OH MY ORANGES! Rin's just right next to Len! She told herself to calm down. After a while she couldn't handle it anymore so she took the initiative to say "Len? You're Len Avadonia right?". Len turned his head and his eyes widened either from shock or happiness in seeing Rin saying in a cheerful tone "Rin! Ms. Autriche! It's nice seeing you again!" Yes…he's happy to see Rin "Len just call me Rin, okay?" "ha ha! Rin I didn't know you were in the same class as me?!" "Me too Len…Anyway what happened to Kaito over there?" "His girlfriend broke up with him at lunch time so Jezreel and Luka are cheering him up but wait…YOU KNOW KAITO?!" "Yeah He's rather care-free and nice, so why did his girlfriend break up with him?" "Well his girlfriend Jillian knew that she was just a decoy for Kaito to admit his true feelings for Miku. In order for Kaito to at last admit his feelings for Miku she had to break up with him" "I see…I hope he gets over it and move on" "Yeah…I feel sorry for him. By the way Rin meet me at the school gate at 5'o clock I just have to give some papers to Ms. Meiko" "Sure I'll wait for you but why?" "It's a secret Rin~". Rin pouted only to make Len chuckle. Rin felt stares but slowly disappeared when Ms. Meiko went in the classroom. Len and Rin didn't listen to the whole period and only chatted about stuffs and topics they could think of.  
>~TIME SKIP~<br>After the 3 periods in the afternoon were done, Len waved goodbye to Rin. Rin was packing her things while all her classmates stared at her weirdly until they all swarmed near her desk. Rin felt scared until all her classmates keep shooting her with questions. She didn't notice the time until she saw that it was already 5:20 pm! She promised Len that she would meet him by 5'o clock. She tried escaping her classmate's grasp but failed miserably until she felt someone pull her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but didn't receive any. Rin opened her eyes and looked up, she saw Len hugging her well more like protecting her from those classmates of hers. Len looked at Rin and had a relieved expression making her blush. After a while she felt Len shift and now he's holding her wrist.

When they got away from there, they happened to come across Miku. Miku looked shocked with a hint of anger. Len stopped walking and Rin looked at Len. Before Rin could say something, Len immediately started walking again a little faster. Miku tried saying something "L-Len?" but Len just passed her without looking at Miku. Rin was shocked with Len's behavior tried to turn around to look at Miku. Rin was saddened to see Miku at the floor crying. She tried shouting at Len but Len was the first one to say something "You must be wondering Rin why I behaved like that when I saw Miku. You might already know that Miku and I dated before but that was the past and you also might have heard that I broke up withMiku because she wanted her popularity to rise but that's just half the truth…I thought Miku truly loved me, until rumors spread that Miku was seen with a different guy in a compromising position. Miku told me that it was only a misunderstanding. That guy was confessing to her but she rejected him. Miku told him that they could be friends and he agreed. When they were starting to walk; Miku tripped and the guy trying to save her but also fell and you know the rest. I broke up with her because she also wished for it and that's it". Rin knew that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>Rin was looking at Len, didn't stop speed walking down the she just went along with Len pullingdragging her to probably took 10 minutes until they came to a looked around and saw that they were in a were playing,Mother's were talking to other Mother's and most of all it had a beautiful sunset seems so romantic...She was snap in her chain of thought when Len said "Sorry Rin for dragging you out there...i just don't know what came over me,Sorry".After hearing Len's explanation she smiled warmly at her and said "Don't worry Len! I don't mind at all!" "Well that's good to hear Rinny,I mean_ RIN_!".She giggled at him and said "It's alright to call me Rinny,If it's alright if i call you Lenny?" "Yeah that could work _Rinny!" _and he chuckled making Rin blush but said "Don't push your luck _Lenny!" _. Now it was Len's turn to looked at each other in the eyes and started had such a nice time,there won't be anyone to break it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hope you like and please REVIEW!  
>Kaito:You said i would be in here!<br>Me:No i said you'll be in the next chapter and look your name was mentioned right~? Hehe!  
>Kaito:*Pouts*<br>Len&Rin:BaKaito...**


	3. Chapter 3

So after all that junk at the park they started to hit each other playfully like good friends do. Rin found out that she and Len had so many things in common. They were like twins now that she had a good look of him. She blushed when she realized that she was staring at Len. She quickly turned away but a faint blush forming in her face. _'Do I like him?'_ Rin thought, but quickly ignored the thought. More importantly why did she think that she liked him? They only just met and talked. It's not like they were close or anything…maybe he was acting out of sympathy for her, could it?

*Neru was just walking by when she saw Len and Rin looking at the sunset. In her eyes, it seemed so much romantic so she texted everyone to spread the news and also to Miku. She was about to press send but she thought what will happen to Miku. She smirked evilly and she pressed send without any more second thought. This was all for her revenge after all, she couldn't care less. She walked away without the two blondes noticing her. While she was walking away she remembered that today was a very VERY special day…she ran to the nearest store.

It was already getting late, it was almost night time. Len offered to walk Rin home and she only nodded. The walk was silent, no one dared to make a sound the only thing they hear is their beating heart beats. Minutes passed and they arrived to Rin's little home. She rang the doorbell, waved goodbye to Len and went inside her home having that weird feeling again in her chest. While outside, Len's smile turned to a frown and his hand slowly went down to his side. He put his other hand to his head and mumbled "Damn it". He quickly shook his head and slowly walked away. He was feeling something weird. The same feeling he felt when he dated Miku.

Rin sighed and went upstairs, washed and went to bed. Recalling all the events that happened today and how close she was with Len, she felt safe around him. She was about to shut her eyes but her door creaked open revealing a female with long blond hair. The said figure ran up to Rin and tackled her; more like hugged her to death. Recognizing who it is Rin shouted "What are you doing here Lily?!" Lily only laughed and said "Aww~ don't be like that! I saw you wave at someone outside! Is it a boy? Did Rinny-kins finally get a boyfriend?!" Rin blushed but immediately said "NO! He's a FRIEND of mine Lily!" "Yeah that's what they all said…Anyway goodnight 'kay?" "Goodnight Lily…"

While Rin had a goodnight's rest, another person can't sleep tonight. It was Len of course. He was being called late at night. Len, upon hearing the voice stiffened but mustered up the courage to say a 'hello?' The voice said from the next line "Len, How have you been?" "I'm alright" "Do you have any plans on Saturday?" "No…" "Good, Oh bring a friend as well. Ah trusted friend that you could trust with all our secrets" "Alright, I'll bring that friend with me this Saturday" "Very good Len, I expect much from you…Good night" "…Good Night"

Len put the phone down and went upstairs to his room. There he, he grabbed the nearest object and thrown it across the room. He looked at the broken object with angry eyes he felt like killing himself on the spot but he had bigger problems. Who should he bring with him on Saturday, someone he could trust with all their secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I need some explaining to do…Ney is actually Neru I'll probably change her name from the previous chapters. But anyway thank you for the reviews! Anyway this is my first story in so I'm not really a great story writer but I'll try and thank you for reading my crappy story and thank you for taking your time in reading this story. I bow to you *Bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! I have been busy and I was plain lazy to even continue where I left off but for the sake of my readers I will update so be happy 'cause I finally updated! So on with the story~!**

* * *

><p>Len had woken up early because of all the stress. He had to find a trusted friend. He sighed, took a banana and went off to school like any other students. This day wasn't Len's day at all. He bumped into a scary person, got hit in the head, got to a place where gangsters hang out, and face planted on the hard cemented floor. Luckily there were bystanders who happily helped him and thanked God they did it because they met a handsome young man. Suckers.<p>

Len arrived at school with a few bruises in his arms, legs and face. Girls who immediately saw his condition rushed to his aid and gave him first aid treatment. He was about to thank the girls who treated his wounds but stopped mid-way when his gaze landed on, no other than…_Rin, _he thought. He quickly apologized to the other girls and went to Rin's side saying 'good morning'. All the girls looked at Rin enviously and stomped away while Miku and Neru were on the sidelines watching the scene unfold. Miku grinded her teeth and walked away while Neru stayed a little mischievous glint in her eyes. She chuckled evilly and followed suite.

On the hallways, Rin and Len were walking to their classrooms. They had spare time so they talked with each other to get to know each other better. Suddenly Luka appeared, smiling widely at them. Rin and Len gave her a confused look and Luka noticed this so she said "Hey guess what?! The school is holding a singing competition! So you, Len, Miku and Kaito will be the participants! Everything will be explained at the student council room so be there tomorrow at lunch alright? See you!"

Luka left the still confused blonde's to try and process everything what happened. They weren't fast processors so it took longer for them to figure out what Luka, the student council president, had to say to them and they were singing WITH Miku! Kaito on the other hand was alright, a carefree guy if you ask me. The still confused teens went to their respective classes.

_~TIME SKIP~ _卍

Classes ended and so came lunch. Rin sat a table farthest to everyone. She always ate lunch on her own until a girl with silver hair tied back in a ponytail by a violet ribbon approached her. She looked at the girl and she had a scared or nervous look. Rin took the courage to ask her "Um…excuse me, can I help you?" The girl in response jumped back but said in a shaky voice "A-Ah Y-Yes! C-Can I s-sit h-here?" Rin only nodded and the girl sighed in relief. They both ate in awkward silence until Rin broke the silence saying "Um…My name is Rin Kagami and you are?" The girl looked up and said in a shaky voice "M-My name? M-My n-name is Haku Yowane"

Rin smiled at Haku and she tried having a friendly chat with her. She learned that Haku was only extremely shy so others thought she was weird. Rin smiled sadly at Haku so she said "Then, do you want to be my friend?" Haku's eyes widened in shock but there was a hint of hope and happiness, she nodded her head and smiled big at her. They talked happily and laughed without a care in the world.

At the other side of the school cafeteria there was this one boy looking at them intently. His friend noticing that his blond haired friend is looking somewhere. Kaito looked at the direction he was looking at and a smirk crawled to his face. He nudged his friend and whispered in a teasing tone "Ah~ Len~? Checking out Rin Kagami, are we~?"

Kaito was elbowed hard that made him cough. He only laughed at his friend's predicament.

Rin and Haku went back to their respective classrooms. Haku was reluctant to leave but left anyway. This was the first time someone asked to be her friend. Haku was always bullied in her old school. They always called her a freak because of her albino appearance. White-silvery hair and crimson eyes that seems like blood.

When Haku entered the classroom, everyone's attention was on her she heard snickering and they were all pointing at her. She was on the verge of tears when someone came in and took her to her seat. Everyone became worried and she felt a hand pat her head in a comforting way. She turned to look who it was and saw Len Kagamine, smiling.

She felt warm and comfortable for some reason. She saw the glares everyone was giving her she looked back at Len and said "U-Um…S-sorry…I-I…I'm sorry for living"

Len gave her a confused expression but immediately turned to a frown. He understood what she meant. When she looked up again he gave her a reassuring smile and told her "You don't need to say sorry. You exist here for a reason. You don't have to pay attention to them just move forward and never look back. So do you want to be my friend?"

Haku felt tears welling up but tried stopping it. She unexpectedly hugged Len and said "T-Thank Y-you! You and Rin-san are so kind!" Len was startled by the sudden hug but returned it anyway. Realizing the awkward position they were Haku released the hug and was blushing of embarrassment. Len just laughed, even his laugh was melodic and heartwarming.

There on the other side of the classroom was a tealette watching them closely. She was gritting her teeth on how the albino got so close with him. The blonde next to her was texting furiously. The blunette infront of Len was watching Miku with sad and longing eyes.

Kaito looked at his best friend, Len, and Haku. He knew they were only friends because Len's heart has already been captured by someone else. Why can't Miku just give up on this unrequited love? Simple: She wants attention.

After 3 hours, class was dismissed. Len rushed out of the classroom. Haku tried to chase him so when she did caught up he was already walking with Rin. Looking both at their expression they were happy with each other. She smiled warmly and left them. There was one thing that stopped her and made her shudder, the look on the blonde's face. Haku saw the expression on Neru's face, it was unreadable.

It was scary not knowing what that person is thinking so without a second thought she ran. She didn't want to be near that person again.

Rin and Len were walking to a café. When they arrived there and went inside, they saw a woman with long blonde hair sitting in the corner. She had beautiful blonde hair, nice composure, has manners and she was wearing an elegant black dress.

Rin stopped in her tracks to look at the woman with awe. Len just kept walking to her direction. The woman saw them and greeted Len and asked who Rin was. Rin went next to Len, sheepishly smiled and introduced herself to the blonde woman.

The woman smiled and said "My name is Lenka Kagamine, Len's big sister. It's nice to meet you Rin Kagami-san"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff Hanger! You have to wait for the next update! Can you guess why Len brought Rin there? Oh and Lenka is a vital part in this story (maybe)…SEE YOU NEXT TIME! **


End file.
